Everyone Has A Secret
by SocietySuckss
Summary: After the war Harry attends Hogwarts for 8th year newly engaged to Ginny Weasly, he is torn between his feelings for Malfoy and the need to satisfy everyone else. (This is my first fic, review read, constructive criticism is greatly accepted! Check out my new story Calopine Persuasion!
1. Confusion

Chapter One:

Harry strolled confidently into the Great Hall unaware of the stares he received he slid onto the bench next to his best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. It was 8th year, Harry had finally defeated Lord Voldermort the previous year. Harry trained his eyes on his plate, he was afraid to look around and see the missing faces of his friends, and those he didn't know who had died for him, if he would have looked around he would have noticed half of the student body staring at him lustfully. Harry had filled out a bit over the summer. He had taken up to Quidditch to relive stress so his muscles had filled out and became more defined. He had also grown a few inches, and lost the glasses in favor of muggle contacts. "Harry, wow you look good." Harry looked up to notice the Parvati twins staring at him lustfully. Harry blushed "Um, thanks." The twins were quickly sent away when Ginny arrived placing a chaste kiss on Harry's lip while flashing her engagement ring big enough to be mistaken for the philosopher's stone. "Harry dear, do I have to lock you in the closet? These girls are all staring at you." Ginny scoffed in disgust. Harry chanced a glance up and locked eyes with someone he hadn't seen since he vouched for him and his family during trail. Draco Malfoy. Draco gave Harry a strange look before standing and leaving the Hall. Harry watched him leave and stood to follow him. "Harry, where are you going, I just got here." Ginny complained.

"Yeah, I know I'm beat, I'm going to bed." Harry mumbled. "Harry are you okay, you barely ate anything." Hermione asked worriedly. "I'm fine, honestly." Harry mumbled and quickly left the Great Hall before anyone else could stop him. Harry walked quickly only to find Malfoy waiting for him on the next hallway. "I knew you would follow me." Malfoy smirked. Harry rolled his eyes, "I wanted to talk to you..are you okay? Do you need anything?" Harry asked quietly. Malfoy sneered, his eyes glinting angrily. "I do not need your pity Potter."

"I'm not offering you pity Malfoy," Harry spat. "I'm offering help if you could pull the silver spoon out of your arse for one second and be grate-". Malfoy's fingers were around his throat and he found himself pushed into the wall. "Finish that sentence and I swear I will kill you! You know I am grateful Potter, I told you that the day you saved my arse from Azkaban. I still don't know why you did it. That's what I want to know, what's in it for you? Did you do this for fame? Or maybe so that you can throw it in my face every chance you get?"

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes willing his breathing to ease. "Malfoy, you know that isn't true." He murmured. "Then show me." Malfoy whispered. Harry opened his eyes and Malfoy loosened his grip on Harry's neck. Harry searched Malfoy's eyes, looking for an indication for what he wanted, but Harry saw a face blank of emotions and feelings. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Malfoy was roughly pushed away. Harry fell against the wall and looked up to see an angry Ron towering over Malfoy, kicking him viciously. "Ron stop!" Harry shouted. Ron looked incredulously at Harry. "Are you kidding me! This little fucker was attacking you! Why did you even save his arse from Azkaban, he deserves to rot there forever." Ron shouted angrily. Harry pulled Ron away. "I can handle this myself Ron."

Malfoy stood "I guess this is my queue to go, see you around Pot-Head." Malfoy smirked. Ron growled loudly. "I swear if he comes within five feet of you I'm killing him!"

"Ron calm down it isn't that serious. I can protect myself." Harry said irritably. "Harry he-"

"Ron just drop it, okay. I'm going to bed." Harry said leaving Ron looking as confused as he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Everybody Has a Secret

**Summary:**** After the war Harry attends Hogwarts for 8th year newly engaged to Ginny Weasly, he is torn between his feelings for Malfoy and the need to satisfy everyone else. (This is my first fic, review read, constructive criticism is greatly accepted!)**

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** M overall.

**Disclaimer:** All the recognizable people and content belong to JK Rowling.

**Authors note:** I honestly didn't expect to get any feedback for this story. Thank you, you guys are awesome! This story can go two ways right now; I'm trying to decide which one is better. Eh, any who the last chapter sucked so here I am to make up for it :D

Chapter Two:

The Eighth years all shared a common room because there weren't many of them. Most ran off during the war to the states, others died. The war brought them much closer; the need to split them by houses seemed daft seeing as they had already been through so much together. Harry Potter slouched into his favorite seat in the common room, the sofa right in front of the fire place and pulled out his potions essay, he still had 4 inches to do. Internally groaning he started working. Hermione and Ron were most likely somewhere making out, ever since the end of the war they have been inseparable, unlike Harry they saw no rush to get married, they were living day by day.

Harry groaned loudly when a heavy weight plopped and his lap and was assaulted by red hair all over his face. Ginny pecked Harry's lips. "Ginny, how did you get in here?" Harry asked running his fingers through her hair. "Oh, Neville was nice enough to say the password loudly enough for me to hear." Ginny grinned. Harry looked up to glare at Neville but instead he noticed Malfoy starting at them curiously. Harry blushed and went back to stroking Ginny's hair. She leaned into his touch sighing contently. "Ah, this is more like it."

Harry resisted the urge to push her as she started to wiggle suggestively in his lap and instead gently pushed her off his lap. "I'm sorry Gin, but I really need to finish my potions essay, maybe another time."

Ginny pouted, "Fine, I'll be in my room if you change your mind. The password is Licorice Snouts." She whispered before leaving.

Harry shuddered, and went back to his essay. He ignored the new person occupying the seat next to him. Groaning aloud in frustration Harry ran his hand through his hair. "You know I could help you with that." A familiar voice rang above him. Harry didn't have to look up to know it was Malfoy, he had purposefully been ignoring him since their "encounter" last week, at least that's what he calls it. "Thanks but no thanks." Harry replied in his best self sufficient voice. Malfoy scooted closer to him. "I have already finished mine, I don't know how you made it into NEWT level potions anyway."

"If you are just here to insult me you can leave now, I need NEWT leveled potions to become an auror now shove off." Harry sneered never looking up from his paper. Malfoy was quiet for a moment. "So killing the Dark Lord doesn't get you the privilege of becoming an auror without finishing school? That's completely barmy."

"I don't deserve special privileges Malfoy, I'm just like everyone else." Harry muttered. Draco scoffed, "Are you kidding me, you're the bloody boy who lived. You deserve everything."

Harry looked up from his paper, gripping his pen a little too tightly. "Are you done here? You are not helping me by talking."

"I'm sorry, look just let me help you-"

"I do not need your help." Harry bit out

"Okay, I'll sit here quietly then...not a peep."

Harry narrowed his eyes but continued to work. While Harry worked Malfoy watched Harry and for the first time he noticed how beautiful Harry was, and delicate. He watched Harry's eyelashes and noticed how they curled at the end like a girls, and his eyes were astonishingly green, they couldn't have been this way last year. Harry had also filled out, his muscles practically begging to be released from his shirt, and then he looked back to Harry's face, startled to see that he was frowning at him.

"Why aren't you hanging around your friends Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously.

Malfoy opened his mouth to reply but then closed it when he found that he didn't know the answer. Harry found himself staring at Malfoy's mouth, he noticed the perfect 'O' shape it made and how soft and delicate they looked, he wondered if they felt as soft as they looked. "Well most of them are either dead or in Azkaban, fighting on the wrong side of the war and all. I still have Blaise and Pansy, but I figured you needed help..you looked troubled."

Harry half smiled and Malfoy found himself greatly attracted. "Fine, well I guess you can help me, not that I need it or anything."

Malfoy smirked and read over Harry's essay. After correcting 80% of Harry's work he finally handed it back. Honestly, you are garbage at potions." Malfoy stated simply leaning back into the cushions of the sofa. They drifted off into a comfortable silence, neither of the speaking before Malfoy broke the silence. "Do you think we will ever be friends?" Malfoy asked softly.

Harry looked over at Malfoy, overwhelmed by a feeling of protectiveness at the vulnerability in Malfoy's face. He smiled, "I thought we were friends, I saved your arse from Azkaban! I'm pretty sure that has to count for something."

"Oh, shut up Potter. I practically saved myself with my Malfoy charm." Malfoy smirked. "What is this charm you speak of? "

"Oh Potter you aren't fooling anyone, you know about my charm better than anyone."

At this Harry opened and closed his mouth, "What are you talking about?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Malfoy's eyes glinted and he leaned closer to Harry's face until he felt his nose bump Harry's. Harry's eyes went cross trying to watch Malfoy. "W-what are yo-"

"Shh." Malfoy tilted his head and licked his lips seductively. Harry's eyes followed Malfoy's tongue, his eyes widening. Is this really about to happen? Am I really going to kiss Draco Malfoy, the arrogant git..but he had reason to be arrogant. He was perfect from his head to his toes. Wait, stop thinking these things. You're in love with Ginny, you are not gay. Ginny, Ginny, your fiancé! Oh who am I kidding, to hell with Ginny. Harry found himself leaning in and before he could stop himself his lips were touching Malfoy's and oh, how soft they were. His tongue trailed Draco's lips until they opened and he felt Draco's tongue against his. He felt his eyes slip close as he got lost in the wet heat that was Draco's mouth, both fighting for dominance in the kiss.

When Harry heard someone clear their throat he jerked away from Draco's, his eyes wide and cheeks red. Neville shuffled past them both, his face red. "Sorry." He muttered. Draco who looked scared at first now smirked smugly. "I-I, I'm off to bed." Harry said hurriedly before rushing out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Everybody Has a Secret

**Summary:**** After the war Harry attends Hogwarts for 8th year newly engaged to Ginny Weasly, he is torn between his feelings for Malfoy and the need to satisfy everyone else. (This is my first fic, read, review, constructive criticism is greatly accepted!)**

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** M overall.

**Disclaimer:** All the recognizable people and content belong to JK Rowling.

**Authors note: **Yes Snape is in this story, I didn't have the heart to leave him dead. Thanks for all the follows and favorites, remember my pretties reviews are love! ;D This is a slash.

**S/N: **I thought I uploaded this last year, oh gosh. Sorry my memory is shot!

Chapter Three: Denial

"Potter you imbecile the unicorn blood goes in last!" Snape snapped vanishing Harry's potion.

Harry groaned. "Fifty points from Gryffindor! Do you take this class as a joke Potter or are you just that dumb, the instructions are right in your face. Honestly you need to put your glasses back on." Snape sneered in Harry's face.

Pansy Parkinson chuckled loudly, Harry slumped forward resting his forehead against the cool desk. Great, this was just his luck. Another zero in potions, he was sure he would flunk out. If his mind wasn't so caught up on Draco he would be able to focus on his potions work. Snape got the brilliant idea to assign seats to his Newt level students. He felt like a bloody first year, now Harry was stuck sitting with Draco bloody Malfoy and Hermione was half across the room sitting next to Blaise and Pansy, so it could be worse.

Draco rubbed his leg against Harry's who sharply sucked in a breath, Draco had been doing little things like this to provoke this kind of reaction from Harry for weeks now. It was something about Malfoy's touch that made him feel good, like a hundred tiny hands rubbing his skin and massaging out his tense muscles, his touches always made him feel better in any situation. "Potter, get up. You can clean out all the caldrons from my first years for your grade. Class is dismissed." Snape stalked out of the classroom his robes billowing after him. "I have to go meet Ron, but I'll see you in the common room later." Hermione said before rushing out of the classroom. Harry lazily sauntered to the front of the room where there was a row of cauldrons and a couple of sponges.

"So, you do half I do half?" Harry jumped at the voice behind him.  
"Bloody hell, I thought you left." Harry said clutching his chest.  
"And leave you with all this work?" Draco scoffed.

Harry smiled and pulled out his wand. "I was just going to do a quick cleansing charm." He flicked his wrist and all the cauldrons were clean. Draco did his patented Malfoy half-smile that Harry loved and walked closer to Harry until their chests were almost touching. His eyes never leaving Harry's he ran his hand down Harry's chest, loving the sound of Harry's sharp intake of breath. His hand drifted upward and he placed the gently on his cheeks. Draco felt overwhelming protectiveness when it came to Harry, he was so delicate and had been through too much shit. He took in Harry's feature and was amazed by the beauty he found, his eyes were majestic, they forced you to look at them, his hair was sexily unruly like a million hands ran through it, his body was toned and defined from Quidditch practice over the summer.

Only one word came to his mind as he looked at Harry, beautiful. He was overwhelmed by the fact that Harry freaking Potter, the boy who bloody lived actually liked him! He felt himself smiling and he found that he was actually happy when he was with Harry, his worries seemed to vanish when he was with him. As he stepped closer Harry took a step back until the back of his thighs hit the cool potions table. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. His gaze fell to Harry's full, red lips, which were now parted, quick breaths gusting over them, he licked his luscious lips in nervous anticipation and Draco had to swallow back a moan. Harry placed his palms on Draco's chest rubbing in random patterns, when one hand slipped down and squeezed his arse Draco's self control broke, he gripped Harry's waist and attacked his lips with fervor while simultaneously lifting Harry onto the table. Harry moved his hands from Draco's hair and placed them in his hair, gripping tightly at the silky locks.

Harry moaned into the kiss parting his lips slightly to allow Draco access, when their tongues touched Draco groaned loudly. Harry was elated that he could make the hottest boy in school this heated! Merlin, he was so turned on. He ran his fingers through Draco's hair allowing the silky strands to fall back into place when the door slammed open. Draco seemed unfazed and continued to kiss Harry who was now pushing him away. "One hundred points from Gryffindor!" Snape shouted slammed the door closed. Harry blushed and Draco planted a kiss on his cheek. "Honestly Sev, can you allow me this one moment?" Draco whined.

"I will not have you to fornicating on my desk, now get off Potter. I don't care of your new found sexuality so stop blushing like a bloody girl." Snape snapped.

Harry hoped of the desk but Draco kept his arms around his waist. "It's okay Pet, that's his way of saying he's going to keep his mouth shut. He loves the gays." Draco smirked.

"Draco I will write your father if you keep this up." Snape threatened.

At that Draco shut his mouth and began drawing circles on Harry's skin who shivered at his touch. Snape glared at the couple and sat in his chair conjuring up a cup of tea. "Bloody teenagers, how long has this been going on?"

"Well I'd say about a month, we have known we liked each other for about two or three."

"I heard Potter was engaged to marry the Weasley girl."

Draco's body tensed and his fingers stopped moving, Harry felt guilty, he didn't have the heart to break off the marriage. He owes the Weasley's too much to betray them that way. "Hmm, I see. The cons to dating a hero boy, he always feels like he has to do his part in society. If you want my advice this thing you have here won't go very far if he doesn't break off the engagement."

"I'm right here, Merlin. And I can't betray the Weasley's like that, I owe them too much, they're my family, and Ginny and I were just supposed to be together you know, it's what everyone expects." Harry said softly.

Draco's arms loosened slightly and he felt his heart ache. "But you are willing to betray my god-son Draco?" Snape asked venomously.

"No I-, no it's not like that! I really like Draco, I do! It's just I can't just break her heart like that, I have to wait until the right moment when it won't cause the same amount of pain." Harry finished lamely.

"Sev, I am a big boy now I can handle this." Draco said his grip tightening protectively around Harry. Snape sighed. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore." He said softly.

Harry's eyes widened, wow the war really did change Snape, he had a soft side. "Don't look at me like that Potter! You two need to go sort out your love lives elsewhere, out before I hex you into next year!" He yelled.

Draco grinned and grabbed Harry's hand pulling him behind him. "I'm going to break off the engagement I swear, I-, this is just so overwhelming, I never expected to feel this way about you and I know I love Ginny, but whenever we have sex it's like doing it with my sister! I'm in so much pain, I ca-," Draco cut him off with a kiss.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Harry. Hogesmade trip tomorrow, do you think you can ditch your friends?" Draco asked his fingers rubbing small circles on his back. "I'll try. Hermione and Ron have a date, I think he's going to propose. He's been carrying that ring in his pocket for months. But Ginny may want to spend time with me." Draco nodded, "Well I have to meet up with Blaise and Pansy. See you later."

As Harry watched Draco leave his heart pumping over time he began to wonder what life would be like if he was with Malfoy, having him take care of his every need, not having a worry in the world. No Ginny nagging him every second, no feeling like he had to do something for everyone around him. If only it was that easy.

"Mmmhh, Harry you taste so good." Draco moaned his eyes on Harry as his head bobbed up and down. Harry bit his lip and ran his hands through the silky strands. "Oh gods, Draco!" Harry gasped when Draco gently bit the tip before taking him full in his mouth, humming around Harry's cock. Harry threw his head back and closed his eyes moaning in a very undignified manor. His hands clenched the blond strands tightly. "Draco!" He shouted before shooting his hot release down Draco's throat. Draco swallowed one last time and released Harry from his mouth, licking his lips and bringing Harry's head down for a kiss. Harry could taste himself on Draco's lips and moaned into the kiss, his tongue demanding entry. Draco parted his lips and Harry's tongue plunged into his mouth, tongues wrested and arses were gripped. "I think-, I might be a little gay." Harry chuckled. Draco nodded and tackled Harry, straddling his hips with his signature Malfoy smirk. "I knew you would succumb to my charm."

Harry shoot up in his bed with a gasp. What the bloody hell! He thought, his sheets were sticky and so where his legs. "Oh for the love of-" Harry cast a quick cleansing charm before taking off to the shower. What was he a bloody first year again? Things were so much easier when his mind was occupied by Voldermort he was never bothered by wet dreams before, how embarrassing. "I've finally gone barmy." Harry muttered rushing off to class.


End file.
